


Unchained Melody

by VelvetSky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More or less disregards Infinity War & Endgame, New Asgard, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Stargazing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Loki is skulking about New Asgard when he's confronted by a perplexing human specimen in the form of Darcy Lewis.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 176
Collections: Marvel Winter Wonder Fest





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Winter Wonder Fest with the prompt: By Candlelight-Enchanted-Abundant  
> Additionally, that prompt was suggested by Gyoro, along with the additional prompting of "Light of my life" & Tasertricks.   
> So, here is my first Tasertricks fic. 
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

Ending up on Midgard would not have been Loki's first choice, or probably even his twentieth choice. But, he supposed it wasn't as terrible as it could have been. He didn't especially enjoy his second encounter with the world's Sorcerer Supreme, though it perhaps was better than his first encounter. Given the situation, the wizard, or whatever he was, had said he would allow Loki to remain so long as Loki didn't threaten the world or it's people in any way. What exactly was meant by 'any way', that was less clear and had Loki feeling a bit itchy. Being told what to do had never sat particularly well with him, it wasn't in his nature to follow orders. He had no other planet to really go to though, and as much as it sometimes pained him to admit it, he would have missed Thor after a while. So, it seemed he had to try to find ways to have fun without anyone getting injured.

Not long after the Asgardians had settled into their new home, which had been so creatively dubbed 'New Asgard', no one had asked Loki's advice on naming, Thor had received a call from his former lady love. It seemed Thor was eager to reignite their love and not five minutes after the woman had arrived the two had disappeared into Thor's decrepit little cottage. A day later and the two had yet to reappear and Loki couldn't decide if he enjoyed the peace afforded him without his brother checking up on him constantly or if it was making him uneasy realizing that without Thor around, no one else was bothering to talk to him either. 

What remained of Asgard, its people, seemed to forgive him, though most were still not especially eager to befriend him. Not that he was interested in the companionship of just anyone, Loki was generally quite happy to entertain himself. Hence his lurking on the edge of town on the cliffs overlooking the water. But now entertaining himself was more restricted, should he want to retain his welcome upon this planet, which for the moment he did.

"Just chillin' in the freezing cold? There's an idea."

Loki turned toward the source of the words and saw a small woman with hair nearly as dark as his own and cool blue eyes, possibly enhanced by the grey and white of winter that surrounded them, and cocked an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled and came toward him. "No giant flying evil caterpillars this time, that's an improvement at least "

"And who were you, exactly?" The irritation lacing his voice.

"Darcy." She simply smiled casually and looked him up and down. "Planning to stand out here until it gets dark?"

"Perhaps." His eyes narrowed, though his tone of voice had lighted a bit as he tried to focus back on the water. Often if he was simply disinterested enough, people would leave him alone.

"I bet the stars out here are awesome. Always better when there's less city lights around."

"Indeed." He still did not look back at her. This was a test.

"I'm glad I brought enough layers, cause it's definitely cold as balls out here. But this scene is also too good to miss, so..." Darcy chuckled and shrugged after that but didn't explain anything else.

Loki glanced around, just slightly curious if this was someone trying to pull a trick on him. There was something appalling yet appealing about her all at once, it had Loki a bit thrown. "This scene?"

"Yeah. Norway. The promise of a clear night to see the stars. Gotta take that in while I have the chance, right?" Her smile seemed somehow softer.

Loki shrugged though. "I suppose. It's nothing really when compared with all the things in the universe you probably can't even comprehend."

She didn't even hesitate. "Maybe, but since I'm here right now with a chance to see this, I'm going to go ahead and enjoy it. And if I ever happen to get to see some kind of grand scene only known to those from other parts of the universe then that will be something I'll think about then. And that's part of the wonder for us lowly mortals in looking up at the stars, imagining what kind of wondrous things might be out there that we just haven't seen."

His eyebrow arched up again, still not sure if he was frustrated with her, or with how intrigued he was with her, either way, he didn't like it. Keeping his voice cool, mostly disinterested with that little hint of annoyance. "What a quaint notion."

"Maybe. But we humans now have absolute proof there is more out there. Even if some of it is mean and scary, that sure won't stop us from imagining what else the vastness might hold out there. If anything it only encourages that kind of thinking." Darcy had crossed her arms in front of her, chin up, and her expression looked firmly pleased.

"Curious creatures you are indeed." Loki shook his head and fell silent for several minutes, gazing off at the scenery.

Darcy remained in silence, as well.

He wondered if he walked away would she follow? But what if she didn't? Did he want her to follow? Taking a glance over at her as she kept her arms tight to her body and rocked on her toes, presumably to keep warm. "You can't intend to stand out here until it's dark enough for proper stargazing? You'll freeze."

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go in for a bit. But maybe not yet." Her shoulders went up, but were slow to come back down as she bounced softly on her toes.

"Come along, you can sit inside a while and we'll come back once it's truly dark and see the stars and you can imagine whatever things your little mortal heart desires then." Loki beckoned with his hand as his body shifted to move.

"I feel like had you been around on Earth when I was a child there would have been videos in school about never follow a Loki into an unfamiliar cottage." Her eyebrow was up, but there was a curiously restrained smile playing over her lips as her body seemed to shift as if to move.

Loki smirked just slightly. "Well, I assure you I will do you no harm. And should you become too annoying for me to tolerate, I shall simply throw you out."

"See, now I'm not sure if I should see how long it takes to annoy you, or if I should play nice. Because I'm curious about how both of those situations go."

Loki paused for a moment staring at her as her lips curled into a deeper smile. Was this woman toying with him?! "I suppose we could always just stand out here." Loki flicked his fingers at her coat.

"What was-" She seemed to pause and smiled. "Oh, that is nice. You really are magical. Personal heating, I like it."

Loki actually chuckled a moment at her response. "A simple enchantment really. I could probably do things that would stun your mortal mind and still not break a sweat."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him "Were you born with magic like that or was it acquired along the way?"

"Well, being imbued with a certain natural ability is where it starts, but to move beyond whatever basic magical gifts one might have naturally requires some commitment to practice and learning. Gaining knowledge of how magic works and how one channels the power that flows through the universe. What is a memory that you'd like to see more vividly again than you can recall?" Loki stepped a little closer to her/

"What?" She seemed hesitant, or perhaps just confused, she didn't back away from him though.

Loki shifted in closer until they very nearly touched, but not quite. Lifting his hand to hover near her head. "Think of the moment in the most simplistic way and I'll show you it in all its detail. Do you have something?"

"Yes."

Loki brushed his hand over her head, from forehead back, taking her hat off in the process but didn't let it drop, as he held the back of her head and the scene played through both their minds. The scene was a simple one, a young teenage Darcy on a bed snuggling a black cat. It was brief, but the soft tickle of the cat's fur on her cheek, the lingering scent from a partially used candle that sat on the desk, the pair of worn Doc Martens sitting by the open closet, a packed bag on the end of the bed, the sensation of the tears that had welled in her eyes as she prepared to depart to college and, she didn't realize at the time, the last time she'd ever see her cat, Nyx. She was an older cat, but she probably still had a few good years to go, but Darcy's freewheeling sister was supposed to be house sitting and pet sitting that October while their mom attended a long weekend nursing conference. Her sister had brought along a stupid ass boyfriend who didn't last more than two months and had no sense of anyone beyond himself who had left the door open and Nyx got out and was never seen again. The wave of thoughts and feelings Darcy had rushed through Loki as well.

The tears perhaps weren't restricted to that past moment though as he saw her eyes shine and she sniffled softly. "She was your companion for a long time."

"Yeah, she was. Light of my life for a long time. She was always there for me, even when no one else was. The worst thing about college was leaving her. I almost didn't go but everyone else told me it was stupid not to go to a great school that I really liked because of a cat." Darcy brushed at her eyes before any tears could fall.

Still holding her head, Loki pulled her close and wrapped his other arm around her without even thinking about what he was doing. He only realized it when her arms latched tight around his body and held on. And once he realized it, he also realized he liked it. It had been a long time since someone had held him so snug. Really only his mother had ever done such, and it was a feeling he'd missed ever since he'd lost her. Before that even, since he'd realized the truth of his origins and everything had spun out of even Loki's control. He rested his cheek to her head and held her as long as she wanted to be held. Only when she loosened her hold and shifted did he do the same. "Do you regret your choice?"

"Yes and no. I regret I wasn't there, that I'll never know what happened to her, that I'll always wonder if she felt like I'd abandoned her. But going to that school put me on the path to where I've wound up. And for as insane as it's been, it would be hard to feel like I'd trade that or risk losing everything I've been through with Jane as well. She is the best friend I've had since Nyx." The way Darcy pushed her palm over her eye looked rough.

Loki reached out and more gently brushed his thumb under her eye and let the rest of his hand hover alongside her face, his skin only vaguely touching hers until it felt as though her cheek leaned into his hand. He still had her hat clutched in his other hand, though neither of them seemed focused on that. He was keeping her warm, and he was so wrapt in her eyes he wasn't thinking of much else, which was an odd occurrence for him. "Sometimes even in a sea of people, one finds themselves alone."

Darcy's arms curled around his body again and Loki had no desires to resist the sensation, locking his other arm around her. When she spoke, her voice was soft and warm. "And it only takes one person to chase that feeling away."

He felt her squeeze him softly at the end of her statement and he tried to pull her in closer, his forehead so near to hers he could feel the warmth from her skin on his. "So naive yet so wise, how does that happen?"

"I don't know. Luck?" She smirked softly at him, her eyes wide but soft, sort of as he imagined her lips might be as well.

Loki chuckled lightly his nose brushing hers and she nudged up at him. His lips teased over hers, allowing himself only a faint taste of her. Warm breath from parting lips. He pulled back just a little and her lips seemed to try to follow his. That made him smile. He couldn't guarantee there was no smirk there, because it was possible that was simply what his face did when he was feeling good, confident, but he was feeling something truer as he leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers with full intent. Rolling her lower lip between his the faint gasp she made was such Loki probably could have sustained himself on that alone for years to come, but she wasn't pulling away and leaving him wanting, she was giving him more still. Her lips pliable to his will while forceful with her own intent. His arm shifted lower and he lifted her up, his forearm supporting her ass, and she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. Tucking her hat into his pocket to free his hand now that she was safely attached to him.

When she finally did pull back seemingly in need of air, he watched her as she caught her breath and found some words. Her lips had moved a bit before any sound accompanied. "You haven't enchanted me with something other than a heater, have you?"

"No. Why?" Loki tried to keep cool, but he could feel the uncertain chaos of panic begin to swirl inside.

"Just checking. Making sure this crazy feeling is all my own." The way she grinned as she spoke tickled his chest in a strange way and he felt the chaos that had been creeping up wash away.

"Will you share the feeling with me?" Loki's fingers played with a tendril of her hair as he lingered in her stare.

She took a deep breath. "How do I do that?"

"Much like the memory. Are you still feeling it?" His voice came out so soft and raw it almost surprised him as his thumb trailed over her cheekbone.

"Yes." Her voice was somehow breathier than before, deeper.

Sweeping his hand from her head down her neck. Loki's fingers brushed under the layers she wore to stretch over her upper chest upon her skin and pressed there inhaling sharply as he felt a swirl of electricity shoot through his body, almost like Thor's lightning, but the warmth it left behind was unlike anything else he'd ever felt. There was chaos and purity and it was fascinating and powerful, and it all came from her. He felt her fingers press into the back of his neck and squeeze his shoulder. "Would you be willing to follow me to my cottage now?"

She nodded and shifted her hips against him before breathing a soft, "yes."

"And would you trust me to make this spot as private as any room, so no one could disturb us, and we would be warm, but still here to experience all that this setting has to off, just minus the cold?" She trembled as if she were cold without her gaze wavering from his or her body letting go of his, if anything her hold on him only tightened. "Is the warmth not warm enough?"

Darcy giggled softly then. "No, the heater enchantment or whatever it is works perfectly. Your suggestion is just that intense sounding."

"Oh, if it's too intense-" He didn't get to finish his statement, or even let his mind fully process his thoughts.

"No. I like it. Intense isn't always bad, it can be really good. It is just intense. I trust you to work whatever magic will let us stay here yet have the warmth and privacy we would if we went to your cottage."

The sky was growing dimmer as they stood there. The sun had dropped just below the horizon and twilight was setting in. Loki decided on a ring of candles, giving them space enough to potentially lay back and move around a bit, large enough to be a nice sized room. The air around them immediately warmed to that of a nice comfortable summer day and the snow cleared from the ground which became lush, green, and dry.

"Whoa! Now that is amazing!" Darcy's face was alight with wonder and awe. Loki had to chuckle a bit, it was oddly sweet and exciting and it somehow kept feeding the warmth that had been crawling through his body since he'd felt what she was feeling.

They were just removed enough from the homes of the small community that the only lights they had were the enchanted candles Loki had created and the stars that were just beginning to show themselves as the blue sky deepened and the lingering rays of the sun started to fade. For a bit all they did was look up at the sky. Well, Darcy was looking at the sky, Loki was looking at Darcy, but he could see some of the sky surrounding her. Loki itched though and his lips began to graze along her neck.

One of her hands tangled its way into Loki's hair as the other squeezed his shoulder tighter. Her soft humming seemed to reverberate through his body. That was not something done by Loki's magic, but some other means of which he had no control over, and for once that was okay with him. His hand drifted to the closure of her coat and tugged softly before attempting to undo and remove it from her. "It is a little warm now, I suppose, for all these layers." There was a slyness in her eyes that had Loki's skin buzzing.

"Then let's do something about that, shall we?" Working in concert, all but her last shirt layer were pulled off. His enchantment also meant that discarded clothes would remain safe inside the circle of candles. No wind to blow them about.

"How about you?" Her eyebrow arched and Loki was certain that little extra pout of her lips was intentional.

"I wouldn't mind freeing myself a bit." Loki gave her body a tug and she perfectly hopped off him without another word, her hands moving to push at the shoulders of his coat. He was keen to shed it all and see what else he could feel if his skin touched hers. He had peeled down quickly to just his pants and as her fingers slid up his arms, he caught her eyes. "This is the last bit, I'm going to take them off unless you object."

"No objections." Darcy still had her shirt and pants on, but he'd get to that after. Her small, soft fingers brushed across and down his abdomen and his hands moved quickly to capture her face and pull her into a kiss as her hands slowly worked his pants off. Brushing her fingers over his skin and softly squeezing here and there, his hip, his butt, his thigh.

When she pulled her hands away, Loki pulled back from the kiss quickly to see if he'd somehow missed something, but she only seemed to be shedding her own pants. He smiled at that, fingers playing at the hem of her shirt until her pants dropped and he quickly whipped her shirt off her leaving her looking stunned for just a moment before she giggled at him.

"Now I know how the dishes feel in that tablecloth trick." She reached out for Loki, and he pulled her close after dropping her shirt to the ground.

"The what?"

She laughed again. "There's this trick that human illusionists do where they whip a tablecloth off a fully set table without disrupting the table setting. I feel like the table setting. The shirt is the table cloth, and you, of course, are the magician."

Loki's smile was growing as she explained before he chuckled at the end. "That I am. Now, may I make your undergarments disappear as well?"

"Yes!" Darcy looked ready to do it herself, but Loki was quicker, popping the hooks that held the top garment closed before dropping the bottoms and pulling her in close, hands gripping her ass. Her skin was nearly as pale as his was, though it had a slightly warmer, pinker tone.

His hands brushed up her back and twisted into her hair, tugging softly before leaning in to roll his lips over hers and fit her body against his. She was so soft everywhere, one hand wandering off after a bit, down her arm, hopping to her hip. He stroked at her hip and upper thigh while his tongue flicked at her lips. Her hands rubbed his sides as she hummed, her fingers straying down over his butt before sliding back up his side. It felt like it had been a while since he'd been with someone this way. Not that he hadn't had sex or found pleasure, he did that plenty, but it was usually just that. The feelings were only the feelings of pleasure. But this was something inside, prickling every single nerve he had, and his body no longer wanted to resist the sensation.

Darcy parted her lips and the kiss deepened, tongues teasing the other. When Loki curled his hand around the inside of her thigh her humming stuttered and trembled. Her hips twitched as his fingertips skimmed her pussy and her lips had to pull away for air. Loki's eyes sought hers immediately though and the more intent his fingers became, so did his eyes.

He felt her stare hanging on his, and her hands stopped brushing and gripped his sides as his fingers ceased skimming and began to slip between her folds, finding her wet, soft, and so warm. Only the tip of his finger played at her opening before roaming about her, giving her clit a few rubs and he was not disappointed with the quiver of her body or the wide, wanting expression on her face. Her lips stood parted and her gaze fixed on him, save for the occasional fluttering of her eyelids when he seemed to hit an especially good spot. Loki's long, deft fingers played her body like an instrument. Strumming her pussy wasn't unlike a harp. Plucking the right cord at the right time to create the right melody. The main difference was the harp didn't buck its hips.

The melody was the string of moans, whimpers, and heavy breaths that came from Darcy's lips and at times from far deeper inside her body. He could feel them coming before he heard them as she hung more from him, needing his body to hold her up. Loki couldn't say he didn't love the way that felt. It was something powerful. There was also her scent teasing his nostrils, trying to tempt him to change up the tune. But he hoped he'd have plenty of time to play her all kinds of ways before the night was through. Finally sliding a finger all the way inside her she shook softly against him and Loki shifted his other arm to hold her tighter, while also allowing his hand a little range to stroke and squeeze one of her breasts while the other played her pussy for every beautiful note she had inside her.

It didn't take long before he felt her clamp around his finger and shudder, eyes fluttering shut. "Open those lovely eyes and look at me, please."

Darcy seemed to do her best to oblige his request and he smiled at her for her effort, fingers slowing to a stop and simply holding onto her as he lowered her to the ground. She 'mmm'ed softly and brushed her hand down his cheek once she had solid ground beneath her.

Loki leaned for a slightly raw, but brief kiss as his hands gripped her legs and moved them to his will, pushing her knees up toward her chest and out to the sides and opening her up to him. He was watching her face as he did, and the lazy smile and playful gleam in her eyes did nothing to resist that will. Wasting no further time, Loki shifted to play the instrument that was her body again in a different way. His mouth opened on her flushed folds and went right to work and she started singing for him right away. His hands shifted quickly from her thighs to reach for her breasts, stroking her skin, finger tips taking in her gloriously soft flesh. Thumbs strumming her nipples in time with the beat of his tongue on her clit. The way Darcy’s body writhed, the melody she was making, he knew it wouldn’t take long before she peaked again. He kept the rhythm with only minor, but purposefully arrant chords, a little squeeze of her breast her or a dip of his tongue between her folds there and even though her voice cut out, the melody was still playing as her body crescendoed.

She had one hand clinging to his arm while the other had buried in his hair and remained so even as she was catching her breath and he started to pull his lips back from her pussy. Darcy tugged soft, but firmly on his hair until Loki's face was over hers. The pleased with himself grin must have amused her since her smile got deeper the longer she stared at him.

Loki licked his lips before going for hers and she giggled for some reason when their lips met. Her lips pulling at his, seeming to beckon him to deeper intensity. When she finally pulled back, Loki actually questioned if she had some kind of power she had not disclosed as he found he was the one on his back now with her top him, grinning that pleased grin. His eyebrow cocked a bit as he tried to sort it out. "How did you?"

Darcy giggled at him and brushed one thumb across his lips and the other over his nipple eliciting a groan that felt as though it originated deep in his belly somewhere. "Maybe I'm magic. Or maybe your magic is just that powerful."

His fingers traced over her back and her back arched and hips rolled slow and soft at the touch. Lifting his head to suck one of her nipples into his mouth she exhaled heavy and braced her hands against his chest and shoulders as his hands drifted toward her ass and squeezed. Darcy pressed up just a little and one hand reached behind her to brush over his penis, already at the ready. Loki's hips rolled at the touch and moaned, releasing her nipple and giving her the opportunity to move such that it was out of his mouths' reach. His hand though moved to squeeze and cup her breast. Playing slow and soft on her skin. Her fingers were doing the same skimming the tips of her fingers over the tip of his shaft and waiting for his groan to echo and subside before doing it again. He caught her eyes and flicked his tongue across his lips.

"Do you want more?" Thumbs brushing his dick and his nipple at the same time, making him buck into her hand a bit. It took him a moment to focus.

"Yes, I do." His fingers sliding in to tickle over her pussy simply because he could and watched her hips twitch in response. It was a gorgeous sight.

She leaned down and flicked her tongue over Loki's lips, going for one lingering raw kiss the moment his lips parted then pulled away and immediately put her mouth to work on his nipple. He tried to keep teasing his fingers between her legs, though his motions were slow and highly changeable as he groaned again, her lips traveling about his chest, her hair tickling his flesh, before trailing down his stomach. As she did, his fingers no longer reached so he licked them clean while holding her gaze, her lips pouring warmth over his navel at the time.

Even if she couldn't do magic, there was something that felt magical about her. Loki brushed the hair away from her face so he could see her as her lips moved to close around the tip of his penis. He stared, wide eyed as she started slow, stroking the lower half with her hand and teasing her lips and tongue about the top half creating a chaotic jumble of pleasurable sensations that raced through his body and tempted his senses to let go completely for this soft, warm, mortal woman. He held on a bit tighter though, not ready for it to be over, knowing he was more than capable of holding out as long as he needed to.

Darcy's mouth and both hands worked Loki's body, chaotic touches turned into a growing pace and rhythm. A steady bobbing of her lips with the intermittent flick of her tongue at the tip and a firm stroke with her hand and thumb brush down his balls just to keep it interesting. He loved even the rhythm had a hint of chaos thrown in, his eyes refused to let go of her, even as his body was ready to let go of himself. When she sucked a little more intently Loki couldn't hold out any longer, groaning raw and deep, he felt it in his toes, as he came, watching her swallow as she did her best to keep sucking softly until he'd expended himself. Not that he couldn't be ready to go again in a moment, the perks of being a god and all. His fingers pulled at Darcy's arm and she slowly eased off and crawled up over him. Pulling her head down Loki kissed her raw, tasting himself on her as she started humming again had him twitching again already.

Rubbing himself against her was Loki's way of alerting her that he wasn't quite done yet. Darcy pulled back from kissing him, eyes wide and breath ragged. "Catch your breath, Dear. But then I hoped you would allow me inside you."

Darcy smiled and nodded, still a little short of breath. She flopped down atop him, fingers over his lips, which made him chuckle softly. One hand brushed over her head while the other brushed up and down her thigh. Waiting with perhaps more patience than he had ever had waiting for anything in his life.

As Loki laid there, he saw the sky had achieved proper nighttime darkness and the stars had come out en masse. For a few moments he had the chance to ponder what it might be like to be a human on this planet, having never traveled through space, or seen other realms, to have such a finite life span on such a small but strangely interesting planet. It was then he felt her fingers begin to dance softly over his lips and he pulled the tip of one into his mouth and softly sucked and flicked his tongue until she lifted her head to look at him. The look in her eyes was just what he'd hoped for. His hands gripped her hips and shifted her, rubbing her against the tip of his penis.

"Yesss!" That was his cue, and he slid himself into her smooth and easy. He didn't move to thrust more though as he watched her face still processing the feeling of him.

"Is it different than mortal men?" Though he was wearing a slight smirk, his tone, and what he felt, were sincere interest and concern. Loki not only didn't intend to harm her, he intended to keep her from harm, and most certainly didn't wish to be the cause of any hurt to her.

"It's bigger. But not too much so. Just give me a second. You feel really good." Darcy's words were slow and steady as she breathed through whatever she was feeling, her gaze trained on him though, so he couldn't complain.

She was true to her word, a few moments more and she softly rolled her hips and Loki allowed himself to do the same. He gave it a few gentle rolls before sitting up so she perched upon his lap and he began a gentle thrusting roll that she quickly met. This wasn't a position he'd used much in all his years, it was usually far more intimate than he desired to get with someone, but that was his desire now. He was fond of her already and that was a serious feeling for Loki. 

Darcy hummed and moaned softly as their hips worked together, her forehead leaned into his and Loki used his hands on her back to try to press her body closer to his. "Loki." Came out in a breathy whisper on his lips. and his hips snapped just a little firmer as their lips nipped softly a few times before stopping to stare.

Watching her eyes as they moved together, as he felt her start to clench around him, had Loki letting go with her in a chorus of moans and groans, grunts and gasps. Her arms clung to his shoulders and head and he buried his face in her shoulder for a long moment as his hips jerked a few more times, his arms wrapped so tight around her body he held each opposite side with his hands. He felt her body still twitching softly here and there as their climax still worked its way out of her body completely.

After a few still and silent minutes, Darcy's fingers started to comb through Loki's hair and her lips brushed around his ear. "Can you feel this?" Her words a breath on his ear, but he knew what she meant. Loki lifted his head to find her eyes before he tried to reach in to feel what she was feeling. His tongue flicked his lips and he almost drowned in her eyes. How such delicate mortal beings were so powerful at the same time, he had no good explanation. But perhaps all the more reason he ought to explore it more and learn more. Maybe he would find some greater understanding the more time he spent with her. 

"Now that is some kind of power." One of his hands brushed over her chest before pulling her against him again and laying back on the ground with her.

"It might just be." Darcy grinned at him. She slid a bit to one side of him but they remained pressed close as she turned her gaze to the sky. "Now that is something else amazing and powerful. Look at all those stars. So many little dots that are really huge suns scattered throughout a universe so vast, my little mortal mind can't even calculate it. I wonder if there's weird lizard aliens and amorphous blob aliens."

"There are, on both counts. And neither is particularly friendly, so watch out if you ever meet them." His fingers trailed around her arm and watched her more than the sky as he saw the soft press of her lips together and squeeze of her fingers at his side that told him his touch was still exiting her a little.

"I'm pretty sure people have said the same thing about you." Darcy tapped his nose with one finger and giggled. "And about humans for that matter."

"Well, then maybe we really are all the same after all." Loki chuckled, all amusement, no annoyance.

"I guess so." Darcy's gaze locked with his again and she smiled so soft and warm at him. It somehow warmed him from the inside, and he liked it more than he could say.

Satisfaction was not generally in Loki's nature, but he was feeling pretty satisfied laying there with Darcy.


End file.
